villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Knuckles the Huntsman
Knuckles the Huntsman is the primary henchman of the sorcerer Clavious and the secondary antagonist of the sequel movie The Swan Princess II: Escape From The Castle Mountain. He plays a minor role in the Non Disney Villains Tournament, while he plays a major role in Heroes vs. Villains War. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War Disappeared...? Interesting, in the first tournament Knuckles was absent, despite that his master was presented. It is unknown where he was during the events of the first war. Non Disney Villains Tournament Failed Escape After the sorcerer's duel between Clavious and Vlad Plasmius. The Vlad Master, with his magical powers, destroyed the magical orb, which it had the power to give magic at everyone they touched it, causing the whole are to explode. Horrified by this, Knuckles quickly made his escape by the gondola from the Castle Mountain, but this was watched by the Vlad Master who cut the ropes which they held the gondola, sending Knuckles to his death. Heroes Vs Villains War Setting A Trap Sent by Clavious to take down any hero could find in his way, Knuckles sets in a forest a trap to lure any hero to come in. It is not long enough, when he meets Pocahontas and John Smith. At first, he fires a flaming arrow, blitzing a part of the forest. John orders Pocahontas to stay behind, as the hero chases the hunter into the forest. Just as Knuckles was stepping into a river, Flit, Pocahontas's bird sidekick, pushes the hunter into the river. When Knuckles is recovered, he sees that his enemies are nearly catching him up. He then rushes over to the deep forest, luring John Smith and Pocahontas to it. However John Smith is not a fool to underestimate Knuckles abilities and avoids Knuckles' traps, who had set in the forest, in the last second. Outmached, Knuckles retreats from the forest. Reporting About His Failure After the incident, Knuckles reports his fight to his masters, Clavious and his partner-in-crime, Zelda. Clavious and Zelda were upset about Knuckles recent loss, until Rothbart, another partner-in-crime of Clavious, enters the Castle Mountain and suggests to the others to join forces with the Horned King. The trio agree to the sorcerer's offer and travel to the Horned King's castle. Non Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Trapping Animals Setting his traps for any hero he would pass, Knuckles tracks down Balto, Boris and Jenna in the forest. Thinking them as easy prey, Knuckles shoots a flaming arrow, igniting a part of the forest, on purpose to lure the heroes to his traps. However, this attempt didn't scare Balto, after all, and runs straight to the hunter to stop his motivations. When Balto jumps at Knuckles, the hunter throws him away, leaving him unconcious for the time being. Jenna, then, reaches Knuckles and plunges him into a lake. Knuckles manages to reach the other shore of the lake, but seeing his attempts as failures, he runs away from the forest. Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Henchmen Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Rothbart's Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:The Horned King's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Maleficent Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:The Evil Mystory Club Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:The Swan Princess Villains Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:"Non Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Lord Maliss' Alliance in Non Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Vs Balto Category:Deceased Characters Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Jafar's Alliance in Villains War Category:Tessho Genda